For the One's I love
by RoseLynn Tama
Summary: After centuries of serving as an assassin one would think that emotion's such as sympathy and love would be impossible for a person who has committed such deeds,and that is exactly how things were meant to stay,but things don't always stay that way.InuKag
1. Prolouge

hi'ya all. I am Rose.

This story was created in a contest between me and my Bff. Hopefully you will read her's to once she's done and posted them

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Ther i said it it is not mine.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Prologue:

_1797_

A small dark-haired child, no older then eight, kneeled crying on the ground next to his mother's bed. Her once cream colored sheets now a deep red. A wooden arrow piercing her heart, her skin more pale then usual. The villagers had killed her because they thought that she was involved with a demon, but instead of looking for a reason or proof, they simply killed her. The woman's son cried more as he held her cold hand. "Please mother, please wake up." His violet eyes filled with more tears as he called out to her. "Mother! You can't leave me alone, you just can't!"

The child's small hands were covered in his mother's blood, by this point and he had lost all sense of his surroundings causing him to be completely unaware that someone had entered there tiny home. The man's hair was long and ragged; his cold red eye's shone with mischief and curiosity. "It is a shame that such a beautiful woman would come to such a gruesome end." The man said in a deep sinister voice. This shocked the young boy out of his daze, he turned teary eyed on the intruder and scowled at the smirking man.

"Get out of here!" He yelled not once letting go of his mother's hand. "Get out!"

"My oh my, what a ungrateful child. And here I came all this way to tell you that I knew a way that you would be able to see her again." The child's eyes lit up immediately, hope, joy, and desperation could all be seen in those dark violet orbs.

"Rea-al-lly." He stuttered out between his sobs that were starting to die down. The man smirk widened.

"Really, really." He said locking eyes with the child. "But it will take some time, and it isn't for free."

The child looked to the ground, the hope and joy fading from his eyes. "I don't, we don't have anything, no money to give you." His eyes began to fill once more.

"Don't worry child. It's not money that I want. If you promise to work for me I will reunite the two of you, though only once all your work is done of course."

"What could you want me to do, I don't know how to do anything, I can cook but that's it."

The man came over and placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "That is not a problem. I will have someone train you; teach you what needs to be done. You have nothing to worry about." He then smiled at the boy, and the child smiled back.

He looked back over to his mother. "I will bring you back, I promise you that mother and I always keep my promises." He looked back to the man as he was signaled to follow, so he did.

_

* * *

1802_

"How is he doing Kagura?" Came a deep voice from the shadows of a large room. "He is improving right?"

"Of course my Lord. He seems to be improving quite well in the last three years well you were away. I believe he may be ready."

"I will decide whether or not he is ready."

"Of course my Lord."

"Now where is he?"

"In his chamber. This way my Lord." The raven-haired woman lead her red-eyed Lord through a series of door ways and tunnels till she came across a single wooden door at the end of a long hallway. She placed her hand on the door and muttered a few words in an ancient language, removing the seal on the door before opening it.

She motioned for her Lord to enter and followed in after. A boy with long dark-haired was sitting at a large wooden desk as the two entered; he stood up immediately and bowed to his Lord and teacher. "Welcome back my Lord."

"How does your study go? Learn anything new? I'd like to see them, if you are ready then you may begin to work off your debt and make it one step closer to seeing your mother again."

"Very well." His face lit up at the thought of getting closer to his mother. The three headed off into a large room where the boy proceeded to demonstrate his abilities.

* * *

"You have become quite good, and as a reward you will now work for me. Now turn around." The youth was confused but did as told. His master then placed his palm on the others back, and screams erupted from the youth. The color in his hair began to fade and became as white as the snow, his ears started to come to a point before moving to the top of his head in small pointed dog-like ears. Next his nails grew, harder and sharper, and finally as his screams began to die out and the world blurred around him, his violet eyes turn to a bright amber as he passed out from the pain.

* * *

Amber eyes opened slowly as the world around him begins to come together. As he tried to sit up a sharp burning feeling engulfs him and he doubles over in pain. "You may feel that for a few days, but it will eventually subside." Kagura said as she placed a tray down beside the boy's bed. "Lord Naraku also told me to inform you that while in this half-demon form you are to be known as Ayashuni."

"What do you mean by half-demon, I am human."

"Take a good look in the mirror once you can bare the pain long enough to go take a look, you'll understand. As for now you should eat something and try to sleep." She then left the room sighing as she went. 'To change a person that young, what was he thinking?' Kagura thought to herself as she approached her own chamber and went inside.

* * *

"You wanted to see me my Lord."

"Yes, You had been in bed for longer then I thought you would be. I was beginning to think that you were not ready."

"Why have you turned me into a demon, a dark beast?"

"Simple they have better senses then that of a human." Naraku said in a matter of fact tone. "Plus they are stronger, and faster, just what I need."

"And exactly what is it that you need?"

"Nothing much. Just for you to do as I say without question." He turned his gaze away from his work and focused on the newly turned half-demon. "You do want to see her again right, your dear mother. Well then this is how we do it."

"Yes of course, but may I ask what it is I am supposed to do and, how am I to go outside without being hunted down like an animal when I look like this." He gestured to his appearance as if Naraku hadn't noticed.

"In due time Ayashuni. As for the name, do you like it? I chose it myself." He smirked at the other then returned to his work.

"I do not see the point of having a new name, but I guess it is fine."

"It is so no one out there," He gestured to the window. "realizes that it is you. Now go to Kagura, she is waiting to teach you how to use your new body." Naraku began to laugh quietly as Ayashuni left the room. "Emotions really do make fools out of humans, don't they?"

* * *

"197, 198, 199, 200, 201…201 jobs before I can see her again." The youth sighed as he played with the necklace that he had been given. "I guess this is going to take awhile. Good thing that I don't age as quickly as humans do, now being a half-demon and all, otherwise I'd be older then mother once she returns." A smile made its way to the youth's face as he put the necklace on. Though he didn't notice a difference and still saw his long hair as white, Naraku had assured him that any human who saw him would see him as he used to be, a black-haired human with violet eyes. "Wonder what kind of jobs he has planned for me?"

_

* * *

1996_

The stench of blood filled the house, deep red was splattered over the walls and carpet of a small living room, one body split in two lay dead on the floor, as a young man dressed is red stood over it with cold eyes looking into the eyes of a small girl. Fear, pain, horror, dread filled her crystal blue eyes along with countless other emotions as they began to fill with tears, but the tears did not fall. There she stood motionless starting into deep amber, not a sound escaped her. She had just bared witness to her mother's horrible death, and she could do nothing but stare onto the scene before her.

The man left before she could take her eyes away, after a few moments the realization hit her and she cried out, tears finally falling, as she fell the her knees, the face of the man permanently burned into her memory. Long white hair, pointed dog-like ears, and cold nearly frozen amber eyes that seemed to pierce your soul with just once look. "Mommy!"

Her grandfather died not long after her mother's murder leaving the young girl completely alone in the world. After that she was sent to the city's orphanage where she would wait till someone wanted her, but because of what she saw with her mother's death, she could not sleep, she would not eat, and all together she began to shut down. Sometime past before the therapist was able to get her going again but since she was still very drawn back from the world it was took awhile for anyone to even consider her, and the longer she waited the more alone she felt.

Her rescue came to her three years later in the form of an older-looking man and a lovely younger woman who welcomed her into the Tama family.


	2. Chapter One

Again I say I DO NOT own Inuyasha

**

* * *

Chapter One ~ The Wolves of Kilika High**

"Alright Wolf cubs, show me what you got." Announced a raven-haired girl in a red and brown female cheerleading outfit to the newbies that were currently lined up through the center of the gym. "It is time for this years cheerleading tryouts." The girl sat at a table with two other cheerleaders to judge those trying out for the squad. They had to fill the spots left behind by last years graduates so that their squad would have at least 10 members, right now they only had 7. "OK, first on the list is Rin Achinosai. So step forward and the rest of you can grab a seat on the bleachers."

A small girl in a yellow and orange plaid dress stepped forward, her jet-black hair tied back in a high ponytail. "Alright, here I go." The girl proceeded to do a little cheer involving a few flips and turns as well as a sweet voiced chant. The judges marked something down on their papers and told Rin to take a seat.

"Ok next up. Ai Hogashi." Another small girl climbed down from her seat on the bleachers. Her short dark brown hair was pulled up in a small bun with two seashell-looking clips. She wore a short pink dress that rested just above her knees. Once she calmed down a bit she proceeded to show what she had to give and was then sent to sit down.

The next 20 minutes went on just the same as the first two; they got called up, did a cheer then sat back down. Finally the last student stepped forwards. "Shiori Yamamoru." The tanned girl was tall for her age, with mid-length platinum blond hair. At the sight of the nearly white hair the raven-haired judge froze up for a second before telling the girl to start. Once she was finished she sat back down as the three judges' went over what they thought. Once done the male cheerleader walked up to the newbies, his short black hair tied to the side with a small yellow bow.

"Alright we have made our decision. The following three girls are in. The rest of you don't give up hope you can always try again next year. Now when, if I call your name you are to go over to the side with the rest of the squad and they will take your measurements for your uniform." He took a deep breath and looked into all the hopeful eyes. "Rin Achinosai, Shiori Yamamoru, and lastly Ai Hogashi, you girls are in. Welcome to the Wolves." The students got up from their spots, most grumbling and complaining, a few getting teary eyed and crying, as the majority walked over to the gym doors. The three girls who were called had made it over to the squad and were joyful that they had made it in.

* * *

Everyone stared as a tall dark haired male walked trough the hallways. His hair left down fell to the center of his back, his bag tossed lazily over his leather clad shoulder, his skin tan in color, and his eyes a deep violet that gave off a sense of mystery. He strolled through the school with a scowl on his face as he pushed by the crowds of students as he headed towards the main office. In the crowds that were watching him stood two gaping girls as they watched the new hunk hand in some papers to the secretary through the window. "Talk about hot." The redheaded girl said to her friend, both were dressed in their cheerleading outfits.

"I know, wonder who it is?" The raven asked, as she looked the new kid over from head to toe.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure I want a piece of that."

"Ayame," The raven nudged her friend. "What do you think Koga would say if he heard that?"

"Nothing, he's always telling me that if I want a guy to go ahead as long as he's the only one I love." She smiled sweetly. "He does the same."

Her friend shook her head. " I can't believe you two would actually do that." She said as the warring bell rang and she headed for class.

* * *

"Class we have a new student joining us today, all the way from France." The teacher motioned towards the black-haired boy. "Why don't you introduce your self, maybe say a few things to the class." He suggested.

"I am Inuyasha Miyamoto. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed forwards slightly in a show of respect before taking in the faces of his classmates. There was nothing really special about any of them, except for one girl who seemed to stick out among the rest. Dark black hair framing her delicate pale features, and her blue eyes the most beautiful Inuyasha had seen, but behind them lay a secret a deep pain and longing pleas. They were mesmerizing, but when she turned those eyes on him he quickly looked away turning to the teacher. "So where is it that you would like me to sit?" He asked and the teacher pointed to a desk at the back of the room. Just behind the blue-eyed beauty.

"Alright class now take out your textbooks and turn to page 34, today we will be reading the short story "Masque of the Red Death."

* * *

Second period went by in a similar fashion and soon it was the student's second favorite time of the day, next to heading home, it was lunch. The cafeteria was full by the time Inuyasha located it. At one point he even asked for directions, despite how much it hurt his pride, and he was told it was next to the pool on the third floor. Although he was skeptical that a pool would be on a higher level he trusted the other student's words and proceeded to try and find the third floor till a teacher directed him in the proper direction.

'Stupid kid, stupid cafeteria, stupid school, stupid everything why do I even have to be here. In swear I must have passed high school at least twenty times already, but that doesn't matter because I need to fit in, I need to learn. Feh, I could teach more then half of the classes and still have time to do as a please.' Inuyasha thought angrily to himself. Distracted by his thought he was unaware that there was someone walking in front of him until the both landed on the floor from having smashed into the other. He was about to yell at the other person when he heard a sweet voice.

"I am so, it's was my fault I should have watched where I was going." He looked up to find blue eyes looking down at him. "Here let me help you." She offered her hand and but Inuyasha got up on his own and brushed himself off.

"It's fine, no big deal."

"Yeah well I am still sorry. If you want you can come sit with us, there isn't many spots to sit left in here."

"I don't need a place to sit." He then left the cafeteria, lunch in hand, and headed to the roof that he had come across earlier._ 'Why does she seem so familiar?'_

* * *

After lunch Inuyasha had Shop class, and once again the blue-eyed girl was in his class. _'Why is she in all my classes.'_ Inuyasha thought as two boys wearing male cheerleading outfits sat down beside him having no other places to sit.

"Hey there cutie." The one to his left said as he sat down. "You single." Inuyasha's face morphed into one of shock.

"Can it Jakotsu." The other said. "You're scaring the poor guy."

"Am not." He said defensively as he looked over at his companion. "How rude." He muttered in fake hurt as he turned his head the other way, eyes shut and a pout on his lips.

"Ah gezz, Jak must you always do that." He sighed loudly. "OK I am sorry, you can say what ever you want and it doesn't matter, you aren't scaring anyone, I was just being mean." A small smile slipped across Jakotsu's face for a split second before he lunged to hug his friend, knocking Inuyasha out of his seat in the process. "Ah, I love you Ginta." He said as he nearly strangled the other squad member in his hug, completely ignoring the teen on the ground.

"Ok, OK I get it. Now please, I can't breath." Jakotsu let go and apologized before taking Inuyasha's seat, leaving the new boy with his old one, now having forgotten what had happened just minutes before.

* * *

Shop class was over quickly, then came Art, it seemed that this was the only class Inuyasha didn't have with the girl from earlier. Sighing contently he sat down, it wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just that every time she was around he felt a sharp pain and wasn't sure why. Not to mention the eerie feeling of familiarity about her, yet he had never seen her before, or at least he didn't think so.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up to see a girl with long brown hair looking down at him.

"Can I seat here?" She pulled on the chair.

"Yeah sure. I don't see why it matters."

"It's called being nice." She didn't take her eyes off him. "You're the new guy right?"

"Um yeah."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sango. Sango Kilala. And you are?"

"Inuyasha." He muttered out plainly he was not looking forward to being in this school for the next 10 months. Let alone in this city, he had bad memories here. Although the old village was long gone, it was in this area that he lived as a child. It was here that the humans killed his mother without reason.

"…iking it here?" Inuyasha was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Sango's voice.

"Huh, what'd you say?"

She sighed loudly. "I asked 'how are you liking it here?' but apparently you'd rather be left to yourself then talk to anyone."

"That would be nice thanks." He muttered then turned his attention to the rather plump female teacher standing at the front of the room going on about tradition art in Japan during the 18th century. 'As if I don't already know enough about it.' But thinking about that time period Inuyasha's thoughts traveled back in his memories to a peaceful time in his life.

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Starts_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

_A small boy bounce a ball around his small yard, the kid from the house next to his was out as well to play with him while their mother's baked. "Here you go Inuyasha." The taller boy through the ball to him but the smaller child was unable to catch it. The taller boy laughed. "Here roll I back and you can try again."_

"_Ok here you go Sesshomaru." Inuyasha then tried to throw it but the ball didn't get far. _

"_Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, dinner." Called Inuyasha's mother, the two boys headed inside. Since neither mother had a husband, and the boys were around the same age they two small families did pretty much everything together. _

"_OK dig in boys, we have some work to do afterwards." Sesshomaru's mother was a painter, though not a famous one, it did make enough for the two of them, and some days she let the boys help out. They hurried to finish then headed over to the other house while Inuyasha's mother cleaned up._

_ Paintings covered the walls of the small home, some were the boys, but most were Kinra's, Sesshomaru's mom. They painted till the sun began to set then Inuyasha went home. His mother was waiting for his to give him a bath before he would go to bed, and the day would start all over again._

*Thud*

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Ends_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

Inuyasha was startled out of his memory by a large hard cover book slamming down in front of him. "You maybe be new here but that is no reason to space off during me class." The gruff voice of the oversized teacher sounded in his ear. "In fact that is even more reason to pay attention since you missed the first week of school. Now pay attention or spend the class in the hallway like the other trouble students." She turned to walk back to the front of the class and Inuyasha got up. "Where do you think your going?"

"The hall." He stated plainly and shut the door behind him. 'I hate school.' He leaned up against the door way and fell back into another memory.

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Starts_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

_The hard and sickly sound of wood on flesh sounded through the large room as pulled back his hands, they stung and he didn't know why she had struck him. "Why." He asked with pleading eyes as he looked up into the bright red eyes of his teacher._

_ Kagura sighed. "Because you need to pay attention. I know you haven't ever been to a school before, but you need to focus. I am not here just to teach you to fight but also to improve your mind, now sit up look forwards and listen." She then sat down on a chair in front of him and took out an old book. Inuyasha tried to pay attention but his mind continued to wander off in thought of when he would see his mother again. _

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Ends_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

He slipped down the door and sat on the floor as he mulled over his old memories, how he missed those days.

It didn't take long for the bell signaling the end of the day to come, and for Inuyasha it was like music to his ears, dark and horrid music signaling one boring gray life leading to a nightmare. 'Home' was not a fun place.

It was along walk home but Inuyasha didn't feel like taking the bus. Despite all the years it's been since cars arrived he still preferred to walk where he went. Plus he liked taking in the scenery not that there was much in the middle of Tokyo city, much to his disappointment.

By the time he got to his apartment it was already past five and he knew that Hakudoushi would not be happy. Hakudoushi was sent by Naraku to keep an eye on Inuyasha, though the boy looked about five he was really over three hundred years old. And if what Kagura said was right Hakudoushi was Naraku's son.

"Your late." Came a small monotone voice as Inuyasha steeped through the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that." He tossed his bag on the ground and slipped off his shoes. "What are you doing here anyways Kanna?" He questioned as he looked down at the small white-haired child, her face completely void of any emotions.

"Hakudoushi needed to go out for a while, I am here to supervise you." She began to walk away into the living area of the apartment. Inuyasha just sighed; it was bad enough just having to deal with Hakudoushi but to have his emotionless girlfriend here as well life was just going to hell. "By the way, Aya has a job tonight so get any homework done quickly, Naraku will contact you soon with the information." He sighed once more and headed into his room.

'This is just great and her I thought he'd wait till I got more accustomed with the area.' He fell back on his bed and closed is eyes. 'Tonight is going to be a long night.' He thought as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

OKay once again I don't own Inuyasha

**

* * *

Chapter Two ~ Ayashuni**

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Dream Starts_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

"_Ready for your first job, Ayashuni?"_

"_Oh course, I have been waiting five years for it."_

"_Good, here is your objective."_

"_So what do I have to do with her?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"…"

"_Kill her."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. In order to bring back a life I need a life to spare. So kill this woman."_

"_But…but I can't. It's not rig…AHHHHHH!"_

"_It hurts doesn't it? Look here don't think that I enjoy doing that but I need to in order for you, and others, to stay on course. And if I bugs you that much just think of it as Ayashuni completing the job and not Inuyasha."_

"…"

"_Now go, and you will get that much closer to 'her'."_

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Dream Ends_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and turned over to the clock beside his bed. 'Have I really been asleep that long?' The clock read just past nine. He got out of bed and headed over to his closet, striping of what he had worn that day and throwing on a pair of red cloth pants and matching robe like top. He then slipped the necklace over his head and placed it into his pocket. To the world his hair suddenly turned white, his ears shifted and eyes turned a glowing amber, but to him he looked no different.

"Good Aya's back, now come into the main room." Kanna then slipped out and walked away, Ayashuni following closely behind.

"Did you have a good first day?" Naraku asked through the mirror that Kanna always carried around with her. He was being sarcastic and Ayashuni knew that but he played along anyways.

"No really. Boring as hell and I already know what they are teaching."

"I don't think Hell would be boring." Naraku replied with a smirk. "I fact I hear it's quite entertaining for those not imprisoned there."

"Let's move on. Who is it this time?"

"Well aren't we impatient. Anyways, a female age 20." A picture of a pale young women appeared in the mirror. Long Black hair framed her face. Intelligence and wisdom shined in her bright brown eyes. Despite how young she was, the girl seemed to give off a look of experience. "Her name is Kikyo Tama. She doesn't live far from your new school."

"Wouldn't that be a little suspicious? New guy comes to the school and all of a sudden someone in that area dies."

"This is Tokyo, Ayashuni, you can be slightly more relaxed here. It is a big city, things happen." The mirror revered to just that, a mirror, and Kanna told Aya the address, Naraku was right it wasn't far from the school; in fact it was on the same street. He sighed and went back to his room to grab his blade before heading off.

* * *

The sun had set a while back so Ayashuni didn't have to worry to much about some one seeing him as long as he stayed of the streets, which was easy enough, around this area most of the houses seemed t be about the same size making it easy for him to travel on roof tops. The autumn air was chilly on his bare feet but he preferred to work that way, made less noise. He got to the house and noticed all the lights were, so either they went to bed early, weren't home, or forgot to pay the electrically bill.

Aya found a partially open window on the side of the house so that is where he decided to enter from there. The window lead into a bedroom, colored all in pink. The window was directly above a bed, in it a small girl laid, her dark brown hair scattered over the pillow. Aya carefully stepped down from the window into the room, trying hard to wake the young human. He made it in and out the door only to encounter another problem, the lights underneath one of the doorways was on and he could hear someone talking from behind the door meaning someone was awake and he hoped they would not find him.

He looked around the home quietly but quickly opening door by door, trying to find his raven-haired victim. He came across the last door and slowly opened it when he heard the sound of glass breaking behind him. He turned around quickly, sword drawn from its sheath, preparing to strike when his eyes meet blue, shining beautiful blue eyes and he paused.

At first she didn't know what to do. She knew this face it was the one that had been haunting her for year. White hair and amber eyes and once more she was frozen is fear, but this time she did do something, she screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The shrill high-pitched scream burned Aya's ears and before knew it footsteps were pounding on the floor coming closer. He had to get, he just had to but6 before he could do so much as run he felt a sharp object against the back of his neck

"Move one inch and I will kill you where you stand." The voice had venom dripping from it and for the first time in many, many years Ayashuni, Inuyasha, was scared for his life. "Kagome, get going." The blued girl looked up at the person behind the half-demon, she nodded swiftly and ran. Two older looking people came to the scene now, both carrying weapons with them.

* * *

Kagome made into her room and slammed the door behind her. Years and years of therapy telling her that what she saw was the result of just an active child imagination playing on the scene to make the man look like a monster, but here he was in her house, back for more blood. She fell to the ground and hid her face in her knees and began to cry. '_Why, why is he here? What does he want?'_ To say Kagome was scared would be an underestimate; she was beyond scared and began to revert back to her old self back as a child. Her mind kept going back to that night, that painful bloody night with her mother on the ground. And the killers eyes starting into her own, how many people had he killed, how many lives has this man has destroyed.

Kagome's eyes continued to fill with tears, making her unaware that someone had entered until they had placed a hand on her. Startled she freaked out and her arms flew into the air effectively smacking the intruder in the face. "Calm yourself Kagome it's ok." She looked up and scared blue eyes meet calming brown. "It's ok Kagome he's gone."

"Did you..." Tears began to fall, her face become calmer. "Did you kill…him?"

"No I wasn't able to, he got away. But don't worry Kagome he will not trouble you again. I promise you that." The two embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Kikyo."

* * *

"What are you doing back before you finished the job?" Hakudoushi asked as Inuyasha waked in, the necklace once again around his neck to conceal himself from human eyes.

"There was a little problem."

"I am aware of the girl, so why did you not kill her?"

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. 'Why didn't I?' "There were other's there as well, I would have been killed before I could complete the job."

"Yes but now the know that there is a demon after them, now they can prepare for an attack!" His voice escalated as he glared at Inuyasha from across the room. "And now it will be that much hard to get the job done!"

"Look, isn't a guy allowed to make a mistake once in a while?"

"Not in your job they aren't." A sharp burning pain engulfed Inuyasha causing him to fall to the floor. "Stay away from there for a bit to calm them down then finish the job. Do I make myself clear?" Inuyasha said nothing as he tried to hold back a scream of pain. "I said 'DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" He took out a large spear and slammed it through Inuyasha's back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yes, yes." He screamed once more, eyes beginning to water but he knew they couldn't let the fall. "Yes I ge…get it. I unde…understa…and."

"Very good." The then twisted the spear and pulled it out. "I have somewhere to be. You had better have this mess cleaned up before I return." He then exited the apartment leaving Inuyasha on the ground bleeding, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he blacked out.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning his wounds healed completely._ 'One more plus to being infused with demon blood.'_ He thought as he finished cleaning up the blood mess from the night before. Inuyasha then headed into his room to get ready for school, he didn't want to become suspicious in Kagome's eyes if he didn't show after last night._ 'What was she doing there anyways, I thought her name was Higurashi?'_ As he walked out his room he passed by a mirror and caught his reflection. Amber eyes, white hair and ears like a dog. Furious he punched the mirror shattering it. Although he wore the jewel that shielded his appearance form the human eye, reflections and pictures did not show him as the human most saw, the revealed the demon inside the half-breed Naraku turned him into, and he hated it. He wasn't even sure what it truly looked like as a human. He knew his hair was black and his eyes were violet, but what shade, where the glossy in appearance or dull, he was not sure.

Inuyasha grabbed his bag and headed out; because of him having to clean up he was already running late and had to take the bus. This did not please him, every laugh every stare, every mummer, he felt is directed at him, and became very self-conscious and uptight. Once the bus finally stopped at his stop he quickly got of and ran for the building.

He waited at his desk inside his homeroom class as people came in and out, most just ignored him, he didn't care, he hated it here but it was better the dealing with Hakudoushi all day. He sighed and put his head down, closed his eyes and felt the on coming of sleep; he welcomed it with open arms.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three ~ Kagome Higurashi**

"Looks like our hour's up, but a recommend that you come back in a couple days."

"Alright." Came a slightly uneasy reply as Kagome got up from her seat on the couch. Sadly enough she had been here hundreds of times before, and it would so happen that the man that killed her mother would appear just as she was getting over everything.

She left the room quietly and headed into the waiting room where a male teen her age, with short black hair, ran to hug her. "Are you going to be alright 'Gome?" He questioned in a calm voice. Kagome hugged back but didn't say anything as they headed out to the parking lot. "Why don't we go get some ice cream, that always cheers me up?"

She laughed slightly, a small smile on her face. "It only cheers you up because Sango works there." A sly smile crossed his face at the thought of Kagome's best friend.

"Well I can't help it if she has a nice but." Kagome elbowed him in the ribs then climbed into the car.

"Ok lets get going. But you're buying."

"Fair enough." He replied as he got into the driver's seat and headed off.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The two raven-haired teens walked into the, surprisingly quite, ice-cream parlor. Granted it was only 10 in the morning, on a Thursday no less, but still it was rare to see barely anyone there.

"Hey Kagome." Called a tall brunet from the other side of the counter, but her face fell slightly at the sight of her friend's companion "Miroku."

"It's all ways a pleasure to see you." He replied.

"Oh please, spare me." Kagome just smiled at the two, although Sango always appeared to be disgusted with Miroku she knew that her friend did have a soft spot for the guy, Sango was just waiting for him to grow up a bit, and stop flirting with every other girl he sees. "So what'll it be?"

"Same as always for me." Replied Kagome, Sango proceeded to fill her order as she looked over at the other.

"And you?" She asked grudgingly.

"Well that depends." A sly smile crossed his face. "Are you on the menu?" *Smack* "Oww. Kagome." He pouted. "What was that for?"

"What do you think it was for." Kagome said as she hit him once more on the backside of his head.

"Well what will it be?" Sango asked

"Vanilla, creamy soft pale vanilla." He told Sango with a small smile.

Sango served the two siblings their ice cream before turning to the other customers. "I'll be off in ten, wait for me will you." Kagome nodded and sat down with her brother and ate, Miroku had been right coming here did make her feel better.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Sango had gotten out when she had said and the three headed over to Kagome home to grab her books, she wasn't planning on going to school today but Sango convinced her otherwise. Once the books were retrieved they headed to school.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by fast and before she knew it school was over but unlike most kids she didn't head home, instead Kagome headed unto the schools gymnasium and joined the rest of the cheer squad. "Alright," She exclaimed as she entered. "lets get started, there's only five months till the regional cheer-off and I say that this year we take the cup." Kagome yelled cheerful, her squad cheered back and practice began.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Practice lasted longer then planned and the sun was already setting as Kagome opened the mahogany door to her house. As she steeped in a young child ran to her and hugged Kagome's waist. "You're late." The younger girl exclaimed.

"Sorry Keade." Kagome said as she ruffled the child's brown hair. "I was held up at practice."  
"Well that's nothing new." Came a male voice from across the room. "Kagome's always late, if she were on time I'd say that there is something wrong." Kagome glared over at her brother and marched over to him hitting him over his head.

"I am not always late Miroku." She growled out as a look of fake innocence, along with a pout, crossed the males face.

"That wasn't very nice." He said softly as he forced tears from his eyes.

"Oh quit being such a drama queen."

"King." He stated. "As you are well aware of a male, therefore I am a drama 'King'." A proud smile appeared on his face causing Kagome to roll her eyes and Keade to giggle.

"Mom's in the kitchen and wants to she you." The small girl said to her sister as she skipped away into the back room. Kagome hit Miroku one last time before heading into the kitchen.

"You wanted to see me mom?" A tall long-silver haired woman turned around, her stunning turquoise eyes bore into Kagome's sky blue, this is turn caused Kagome to step back lightly.

"You're late." She said in a monotone voice as she continued to glare.

"Yes I kno-"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is outside at night, did you forget about what happened not even a week ago." The woman's face immediately softened. "I was worried, I don't want anything bad to happen to my girls."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Well then that's good, now go get ready for supper, we have a guest tonight." She said happily. A look of confusion crossed Kagome's face. '_Who's coming over, and why wasn't I told.'_ Kagome headed up the stairs to her room and got out of her cheer uniform and washed up for dinner.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

All six members of the household sat around an elegant dinning table, food on platters and serving plates littered the tabletop, the family was waiting for their guest who seemed to be running a little late. As the doorbell rang Kikyo got up from her seat and headed over to answer the door. "Now I want you kids to be polite." The silver-haired woman said just before Kikyo re-entered the room, two people following close behind. Kagome's eyes widened as she caught sight of the young male. "This is Kagura Miyamoto, she will be working at the shrine, both her and her son," The woman pointed to the male beside the black-haired guest. "are new to the area, I also hear that he has been enrolled at Kilika high. I am hoping that you all will get along just fine." Kagome looked up at Kagura having just noticed her since the sight of the new kid had distracted her in her home. Kagura had silky, by the looks of it, black hair held up in a tight bun, two small white feathers sticking out of the top. She had dark, almost auburn colored eyes, which seemed to be even darker in contrast to her pale creamy skin, and was wearing a smooth silky red and white Kimono. All in all she was a sight to behold, and apparently Mushin, Kagome's father, thought so as well as his eyes became glued to the newcomer, Miroku doing a similar action only more discretely. "Please have a seat."

"I shall, thank you for inviting us to your home, it's very nice. Wouldn't you say Inuyasha?" Kagura looked over to her 'son' giving him a warning look, but it failed as the boy was looking elsewhere.

"Sure." He muttered out. The two took adjacent seats to Kikyo and Kagome, and the meal began. Chattered filled the room as the meal continued as everyone was having a splendid time, a side from Inuyasha who was still irritated by the whole thing and dreading what his purpose here tonight was supposed to be.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

In the kitchen Kagome and Kikyo were cleaning up the dishes from dinner as their mother prepared the final part of dessert. "He's kinda cute." Kikyo said looking over at her younger sister. "Isn't he?"

"Who?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Who do you think I am talking about, there's only one male here I'm not related to here."

"Oh, him." She said looking through the kitchen doorway to the table were Inuyasha sat, elbows on the table looking bored.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope. I see what you mean he is somewhat…cute." She said as she watched him play with his fork twirling it around in his fingers. "But from what I have seen his attitude leaves little to be desired." Kikyo laughed quietly. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Oh nothing, but I guess a little can go along way since you have barely stopped staring at him since they arrived." Kagome's face turned a light pink as she attempted to glare at Kikyo who keep the smile plastered on her face. "Why don't you show him around a bit once dessert is over with. I am sure he wouldn't mind.

"Well if you think he's so cute why don't you show him around?" She then proceeded to throw the rag she had been washing with into the sink and left the room feeling slightly embarrassed that someone had noticed her staring_.'Why does she always have to notice everything?'_

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Once dessert was over with Kagome headed upstairs planning one going to her room to finish all unfinished homework before heading off to bed, but as she got to the top of the staircase she noticed that her bedroom door was open and the light one_.'I am sure I shut it off.'_ She thought to her self as she approached the room, though she came to an abrupt stop as she caught a glimpse of white in the mirror on her door. She froze in panic and quickly grabbed the first blunt object she could find, which happened to be a vase.

As the shadow approached the door she shut her eyes tight and jumped through it and smashed the vase on the intruders head. A string of very colorful words were heard following the smash. Kagome opened her eyes and dropped the remainder of the vase on the floor as she took in the sight of a blacked-haired boy, with a stream of red coming from his forehead, crouched down with both hands on his injured head.

"!" She stammered out, as she looked around frantically for something to stop the bleeding. "IAMREALLYSORRY,IDIDN-" Her mouth stopped moving as a soft hand covered it. Her shocked blue eyes looked down at the hand and the boys whom it belonged. His violet eyes sending her a message to stop the rambling but in case she didn't get he added a simple. "Shut up."

"Sorry." She muttered through his hand. It was then that a small group showed up at her bedroom door gasping at the sight and demanding to know what happened.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"So what were you doing anyways?" Kagome asked as she started wrapping the bandage around Inuyasha's head.

"Looking for a bathroom." He stated calmly.

"In my room?" As she said this she pulled the bandage tighter causing Inuyasha to wince from the pain she was causing, not that it bothered him it was just that he had to at least pretend that it hurt to come off as human. Kagome notice the boy's lack of an answer and sighed. "Seriously though what were you doing in there?"

Not sure on what to say he told the truth, well most of the truth anyways. "I saw a picture that caught my eye." Kagome looked strangely at Inuyasha but was also over come with curiosity as to what picture caught his eye.

"So what was on it?"

"A woman with dark-brown hair." Kagome stopped in her wrapping as she though of the image.

"That was my mother." She stated. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Starts_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

_The dark cloudy night created an atmosphere perfect for his job. A brunet woman was just leaving her chair to turn off the lights when she caught the sight of a man sitting on the window ledge. She moves back quickly and fell, when her eyes looked to the window again the man was gone. Worried she got up quickly and turned only to have her face mere inches from the stranger._

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Ends_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

"Your mother? But I thought that, what was her name, Tsubaki was it, that she was your mom."

"Well sort of, the Tama family adopted me when I was seven, though I keep my mother's last name, Higurashi."

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Starts_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

"_Your assignment this time," Red-eyes focused on amber one's and the owner reached into his pocket to pull out an image. "Mizuki Higurashi." _

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Ends_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

"Really." Inuyasha's breath hitched as memories rolled over in his mind. But he felt he had to ask, had to be sure. "So what happened to her?"

Kagome's face fell as she tucked the last of the wrap under the others and took a seat on the side of the bathtub. "She was killed." A single tear ran down her face. "I was only four at the time and I witnessed the whole thing.

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Starts_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

_A loud crash sounded through the house as Mizuki tried to do what ever she could to keep the strange man away from her. "What do you want." She shouted but no reply came. _

_ "Mommy." Came a tried small voice. Mizuki turned her head quickly to see her small blue-eyed daughter standing in the doorway. _

_ "Run." Then the blade it, and like a hot knife through melted butter it slid quickly and effortlessly though the body, two sides falling on either side on the man. His amber eyes locked with that of the child's and he took off. _

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Ends_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

By the time Inuyasha's mind came back to the present Kagome had more silent tears streaming down her face, and Inuyasha felt like he was going to throw up. He had long since decided that 'Ayashuni's' memories of his 'jobs' where nothing to keep around so as soon as one was over he'd block it out permanently, but now with these scenes coming back to his crystal clear in his mind, he felt the full force of what he was really doing for the was two hundred or so years. He took another glance at Kagome and instead of seeing the seventeen year old girl he saw a child, and a male no less, it was himself as a child mourning over the lost of his own murdered mother. It was at that point that Inuyasha bolted, he could no longer sit there and watch the turmoil that was going on with Kagome, and at the same time keep himself in check.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" He faintly heard the question as he headed through the front door into the night. He wasn't sure where he was going but at the moment he didn't care.

.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four ~ Decision**

Inuyasha paid no attention to where he was going. In his mind flashes of him killing countless people and their mourning children crowded his mind as everything came together, the reason why Kagome seemed eerily familiar was because he killed her mother and Kagome had watched it happen. He had thought that the memories were all gone that he a banished them from his mind but in truth he had just filed them away in a deep corner of his mind collecting dust, out of sight out of mind, or so he thought. Unbeknown to him tears were building up in his eye's as he ran at inhuman speeds through the darkened streets of Tokyo.

The full moon lighting his way through the center of the city, once he realized where he was he slowed down to a light jog as he looked around. Inuyasha found himself in the center of a large park, trees and flowers scattered around him, the cool autumn air blowing through his hair causing his tears to final fall. As jogged a large stone caught his eye causing him to stop. He looked slowly to his left and noticed the tell tale of a cemetery. Inuyasha took a slow step towards it and slowly an even older memory floated into his mind as he slipped over the old rusted fence.

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Starts_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

_Multi-colored leaves fell around a small dark haired child, as he stood motionless over freshly turned up earth. Above the earth a stone lay, in carved a single name 'Miyamoto, Izayoi'. Silent tears drifted down his face a fell on the ground below. Normally a family of his poor status would never be able to afford a proper grave, but the man with red-eyes had paid for it as long as the boy promised to work for him._

_ Behind the boy heavy footsteps could be heard. "Come now boy, you will see her again as I have promised, but for now let her body rest." The child walked over to the man and they exited the cemetery, he gave once last look at the grave and turned away._

_.:*_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Ends_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

"It's been a while hasn't it mom." Inuyasha said softly as his fingers traced over the old stone that bared his mother's name. The beautiful park had long since surrounded the cemetery, and although most of the city is covered is cement they left this area alone. A small smile appeared on his face at the thought of this place staying this way. The park was a nice change to the barren fields that unused to surround it when his mother was buried.

Inuyasha lay down beside the grave and looked up at the moon shining above him. He closed his eyes and let a tear drip down the side of his face. "I don't know what to do mom. So many years I have done everything I can to be with you once more, but-" He paused momentarily as Kagome's crying face comes to mind. "is it really worth the pain that I cause everyone else." More thoughts and memories cross his mind from the first kill he had to do till the night when he first meet Kagome, even if he didn't know it at the time.

His eyes slowly closed as he thought of everything, going over and over inside his head. He attempted to stay awake but the more he tried to stay awake the heavier his eyelids felt and eventually they won over. In his dreams he saw his mother die over and over again, only this time, instead of an arrow to her chest, she died the same way all those women died that he had killed. With fear in her eyes and a blade through her body as a white-haired youth stood over her with a blank expression and cold emotionless eyes.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Inuyasha was startled awake through a shot of pain in his chest. His eyes clenched tightly before slowly reopening. Bright light filled his eyes forcing his to shut them once more. "Come on mutt wake up." Another shot of pain shot through him causing his to curse in the many different languages that he had learned over the years. "What's wrong with you? Sleeping outside like this. What do you think would have happened if someone had come along and thought that the Shikon jewel would give a nice touch to there own retched attire."

Inuyasha opened his eyes completely this time and took in the overly pale complexion of the childlike demon, Hakudoushi. "What do you want brat?" Inuyasha spat out as yet another kick came his way. Tired and worn out Inuyasha was unable to stop it from coming as pain struck his already battered chest.

"Get up mutt you have school in twenty minutes, and you are required to go." The petite male began to walk away when he suddenly stopped and turned back around. "Oh, and for failing last night, you had better be home immediately tonight unless you want your punishment to double.

Inuyasha groaned and he got to his feet and followed the runt out of the cemetery and back to the apartment where he grabbed his things and hurried off to Kilika High, his 'wonderful' prison away from hell.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

By the time Inuyasha got to school it was nearing the end of first period so he saw no need to go to class, so instead he took his time to gather all his books for second, which was math, and slowly headed into the cafeteria it grab something quickly to eat as he had no time this morning to do so. Approximately five minutes later the bell sounded signaling for student to get moving to their next class. So Inuyasha headed off as well.

As he stepped into the class he heard his name being called from across the room. "Hey Inuyasha." He looked over and saw a small group of students in the red and brown cheer uniforms. Kagome was standing in the middle of them and waving him over. Figuring that it could do no harm he walked over to them. "Hey, so we were all talking and figured that we want you to set with us at lunch, that fine with you."

Inuyasha just stood staring for a second before he turned his back to them. "No." He stated flatly. He was still confused on what he should do and being around Kagome was not going to aid him in anyway.

"Fine." Kagome spat out. "We just thought we'd be nice but if you wanna play snobby arrogant jerk then we want nothing to do with you." She huffed and turned back to her friends grumbling about arrogance and what not.

Inuyasha took his seat at the back of the class and just stared up at nothing his mind wandering back to his thoughts from the previous night._ 'Was it all worth it? Was killing so many worth the life of one person?'_ It had been over 200 years since Inuyasha's mother had died and he had killed at least three women every five years, meaning at least 40 lives gone, not to mention the hundreds ruined for those who knew the women. Inuyasha sighed as the bell rang once more meaning that classes now began, he tried to pay attention but there was little point, he had learned and memorized ever equation and formula that would be taught in high school it was pointless to be here.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Second and Lunch went by without a problem for Inuyasha, over the course of that time he was able to think a little more and had hopefully come to a few simple answers. Unfortunately it was in third when his day started to go down hill.

"I want you to work in pairs to create anything you like, though I can't be something overly simple." The teacher, Mr. Renkotsu, stated as he went around the class with a can filled with all the male students names. Surprisingly this class had an equal amount of female students as male. "Now girls, what ever name you pull from the can that is who you'll be paired up with. Now I will give you time to work here in the shop but you also must be able to work on your own at home. By tomorrow I expect at least two different detailed drawings of something that you'd want to make. This means you'll have to get together after school and work it out."

Kagome was staring at the little slip of paper in her hands. 'Why? Why did I have to end you paired to that arrogant jerk?' She thought to her self as she looked over at said jerk and frowned. "Hey Jakotsu wanna trade?"

"No trading." Renkotsu snatched the paper from Kagome. "Lets see you it is you didn't want shall we." He read the piece of paper and walked across the room. "Looks like you and Ms. Higurashi will be spending so time together over the next week, Inuyasha Miyamoto." The teacher then took a quick look around the room to make sure nobody else was trying to trade then proceeded with the days lesson.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

After class Inuyasha made a quick escape to art hopping not to run into Kagome on the way, but like always God, or the Gods he really didn't care, didn't like him. As he entered his fourth class he was roughly grabbed by his elbow and swung around so that he was face to face with the girl he'd been trying to avoid. "Alright here's the deal." She started, she decided that if Inuyasha was going to play jerk, she was going to play bitch. "I have practice after school, so you can either wait here for me to finish or come back to school at four thirty when I am through. We will then head over to my place and work on ideas. Because my mom with most likely insist you stay for dinner you will be polite and stay, after that you can leave, that will be at about seven. Got it." It was more of a demand then a question.

Despite her rudeness Inuyasha gently took her hand off his elbow and looked her straight in her eyes and answered. "I'm busy tonight." He then turned and left heading for his seat.

"And you don't think that I have better things to do. But I am not going to get a lousy mark just because I don't like the project."

"Well that makes one of us." She the left the class infuriated.  
"What an asshole." She muttered to herself as she headed towards her own class.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Kagome sighed when she was still standing at the front school doors when 4:48 rolled around_. 'Should have known he wouldn't show up.'_ She grabbed her things and began walking home. '_Though I guess I should have just asked nicely, but he was being rude today too, not to mention yesterday how he just left after I told him what happened to my birth-mother.'_ She looked up at the clear sky_. 'Why did I even say anything anyway, it wasn't any of his business.'_ She walked along the street staring at the sidewalk as she went.

As she approached her house she froze in momentary shack as she noticed the black-hair teen sitting on the steps to her front door. "What are you doing her?" She asked startling him out of his thoughts.

"We have work to do." He stated as he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Well yeah, but I said to meet me at the school."

"You never indicated where." The two just locked eyes; neither blinking as if doing so would show defeat. Eventually though Kagome just got irritated and stepped past him unlocking the door.

"You coming in, or do prefer to sit at people's door steps like at stray dog." He growled under his breath at the dog comment but followed her in non the less. "Just wait here." She gestured to the living room. "I'll be back in a sec., just need to change."

Inuyasha took a quick look around the room his eyes eventually falling on a set of pictures hanging on the wall. He gazed at all the images till his eyes settled on one. A young girl with shining blue-eyes started back at him, a joyful expression on her face, but pain still showed underneath the joyful facade. He reached out his hand and traced the face on the picture.

"What are you doing?" He spun around instantly

"Nothing." He blurted out a little to quickly. She gave his a quizzical look before sighing and settling down on the couch. "Lets just get started, the sooner we finish the sooner you can leave." He nodded and took a seat next to Kagome as they disused different things that they would be willing to make for Shop class.

An hour or so passed without any agreement on what it was they were going to do. "I told you already Inuyasha," She spat out his name. " We are not going to make wooden weapons. We'd probably get in trouble for merely suggesting the idea."

"Well I am not going to make any of your stupid, over simplistic ideas."

"How is a scale model of an original Victorian style home simplistic in anyway?"

"That one specifically is not simple, but it is stupid considering we will only have a month to complete it_." 'Not that I am planning on staying around that long, but she doesn't need to know that.'_

"Well then shouldn't we pick something slightly simple with you are so worried about the time frame."

"That is why I suggested the different style wooden swords, it isn't overly useful, aanndd," He stretched out the word. "It's quick."

"No, I hate swords." Kagome growled and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to show that the topic was closed, Inuyasha didn't take the hint.

"Why?" He asked with a lost expression on his face as he poked her in the side.

Without thinking Kagome turned angrily to him and blurted out, "Because My Mother was KILLED By One." A few tears leaked from her eyes and she covered her mouth as if doing so would retract what she had said. Even though she knew he knew about her mother being killed, but it hurt her to talk about it still.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this. He hadn't been thinking when he suggested it and now felt really dumb for doing so. "Kagome I…" He placed a hand on her shoulder but she took off running up the stairs. He sat on the couch starting at the bottom step, he flinched slightly when he heard a door slam shut and sighed. '_And I thought he couldn't be any more of an idiot.'_

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Upon entering her room Kagome slammed the door shut and feel onto her bed. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha's fault, he didn't know, but it didn't take the hurt away. She looked up slowly at the picture on her nightstand. It was the only one she had of her mother. A soft knock woke her out of her memories, "Kagome, are you in there?" She heard Inuyasha's voice muffled through the door. When she didn't answer he started again. "Look I am sorry Kagome, I-I wasn't thinking…can I come in it's kinda annoying to talk to a door." Kagome got off the bed and slowly dragged her feet to the door opening it before sitting down on her bed as he came in. "Hey."-

"Hey." Kagome replied weakly as Inuyasha took a seat next to her on her bed. "Look I am really sorry. I didn't mean t-" She silenced him with finger over his lips.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly '_You have know idea how wrong you are.' _He thought to himself. He sighed and placed an arm around her expecting her to pull away, so when she didn't it shocked his especially since instead she leaned into him. "I really miss her."

"I know how you feel." Inuyasha said out loud without really realizing it until it was already out there.

"Really?" She looked at him locking eyes with him once more.

Knowing that there was no point in lying he nodded. "Yeah, when I was eight someone came into our house well I was out, when I came back I found her on her bed. Someone had pierced her heart."

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said into his chest.

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"Nothing, it's just…sad."

"Yeah." Inuyasha pulled Kagome tighter to him, and she welcomed the closeness. The two sat like that quietly for how long, they didn't care. At one point Inuyasha turned his eyes from Kagome's face to the image on her nightstand, then out the window. '_I am sorry mom, I know that I promised you that I would bring you back, but if I am going to I'll need to find another way. I have hurt to many people already and I can't do it any longer. I'm Sorry.'_He looked back down at Kagome and noticed that she had fallen asleep on him. Slowly he moved her body into her bed and pulled the comforter, that was folded at the end of her bed, over top of her and quietly left the room and headed home. He needed to talk to Naraku, he was through working for him like this.

.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five ~ The Truth Unfolds**

"Hakudoushi, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha called out as he entered into the small apartment currently called home. When he received no answer he called out again. "Hakudoushi…Anyone." Still no one answered. Inuyasha looked around the apartment, when he didn't find anyone he opened the door to his room and immediately regretted it. Thick purple smog came out of his room and he began to choke as he fell to his knees. Looking into the room as he heard footsteps coming forth he saw Hakudoushi appear, Kanna directly behind him.

"Well I was wondering when you'd return. So tell me you're a fan a baseball right?"

"N-o-ot rea-lly." Inuyasha choked out.

"Well either way you should be able to tell me," The smirk on the pale boys face widened. "what happens once the hitter misses three strikes?" Hakudoushi grabbed Inuyasha's collar and pulled him close causing whatever progress Inuyasha had made trying to get to his feet, as the heavy air filled his lungs, to be for nothing. "They're OUT." Some of the mist began to swirl around his fist as he lunged it forwards into Inuyasha's face causing him to fly back into the wall smashing the mirror that so innocently hung there. "How many times must you be told? Listen to what you're told or you'll never see your mother again." The two small, but very old, children stepped towards the fallen half-demon. "Now Lord Naraku has so graciously given you another chance to make things right, seeing as your record till this assignment had been flawless. So what do you say?"

At that moment he surprised the two, plus himself, by lunging forwards and taking a piece of glass from the mirror and managed to get it through Hakudoushi's chest. Inuyasha however knew that it would do much damage to the tiny demon, but it did buy sometime, during which he promptly left the building.

Still being lightheaded and dizzy Inuyasha didn't manage to get far from the apartment before he collapsed on the sidewalk. Luckily, or not depending on how one looks at it, there wasn't anyone around due to the late hour. He climbed clumsily to his feet and began to slowly walk down the road completely unaware of the world around him. His vision was fuzzy and his body felt heavy as he dragged his feet. "You're going to die walking around at night like that." Came a voice from behind him. As Inuyasha turned around his eyes widened in fear as he looked into the cold red eyes of Kagura. He attempted to run but didn't get far as he collapsed to the ground again and everything went black. "What an annoyance." She bent over and picked up Inuyasha's unconscious body before pulling one of the feathers from her hair, which turned into a rather large feather, and flew off on it.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened and took in his surroundings. From the look of it the room appeared to be that of a warehouse. "It's about time you woke up. My guess is that you took in more of Naraku's Miasma then I had first thought considering you were able to make it out of the house." Inuyasha froze and slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice, as he caught sight of Kagura his eyes widened. Upon seeing his fear Kagura crouched down beside side him. "I am not your enemy Inuyasha, if anything I'd be willing to help you. Naraku doesn't take kindly to deserters, one of the reasons why I haven't left for so long. Though I was thinking that if the two of us both left we might be able to fight him off…at least for a little while." She added that last part under her breath to herself but with his hearing Inuyasha heard it anyways.

"It's not going to work. The marks we bare bind us to him." Inuyasha stated flatly as he sat up while continuing to stare at the ground. "It would have been better off to let me die. He's going to be able to track us down you know."

"Not exactly." Kagura said as she reached into he kimono and pulled out a thin silver-looking chain. "Wear this. It will prevent Naraku from sending his power through the burn." She paused as she fastened the chain around Inuyasha's wrist. "It will also prevent him from knowing where you are and what you're up to through the mark as well."

Inuyasha watched as Kagura let go of is wrist. "If it blocks out his demonic abilities and what-not, wouldn't it stop the Shikon jewel from hiding what I am as well?"

"No, the Shikon jewel is on your exterior so it will not be affected."

"What about you?"

"I'll pretend to still be with him, for the time being, so that I may get a better idea on what it is he is planning and well as a possible weakness."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Five centuries and you still don't know what he is tiring to do?"

"No, but he had no reason to tell me before, Though I have a bad feeling that whatever it is is close and he'll need to share what's on his mind if he wants us to participate in it." After that Kagura headed to the doorway. "There is a smaller warehouse not far from here. Remain there till I figure this out." She then left leaving Inuyasha to get there himself, despite the fact that he still felt extremely exhausted.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The place that Kagura had told him to go was indeed small for a warehouse, but it didn't matter to Inuyasha as long as Naraku didn't find him. Though the solitude that he was in while waiting for Kagura to return got him to thinking. '_If Naraku's plans are close to being finished, and those women he had me kill are part of it.'_ He began to pace around. '_Then as long as we stop them from being killed we may be able to prevent it. And one of the people he wants killed is Kagome's older sister, Kikyo, and without me around he will probably sent Hakudoushi, who will probably just take out anyone he comes across.' _He stopped in his pacing, an expression of fear on his face. "I need to warn Kagome, she'll be in danger if I don't!" He shouted to no one before taking off.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

By the time Inuyasha got to the school fourth period had already started meaning that Kagome would be in Gym class, or at least he was sure she would be.

Inuyasha made a quick path straight through to the back field where he'd seen gym classes taking advantage of the nice weather before it got to cold as the autumn was bring cooler weather each week.

Luckily for Inuyasha it was Kagome's class that was outside today and he sighed with relief from not having to search the school for the raven-haired girl. Unfortunately for him he was to distracted by Kagome to see the ball heading right towards him. "Heads up!" Someone called out but by the time Inuyasha took notice the hard-hit soccer ball flew into his chest knocking the distraught half-breed to the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Said a frantic female as she approached Inuyasha. "I didn't mean to-" She trailed off as her eyes went from apologetic to fear. Recognizing this change Inuyasha immediately looked down and shock filled his own face as he noticed the shattered jewel. He quickly got up, the students that came over to see if he was alright stepped back from him.

"Inuyasha?" Came a soft questioning voice. He looked over to see Kagome there shaking but as he meet her eyes the shaking stopped and every part of her froze. 'No, he can't be-' Even her thoughts froze up.

"Kagome I…" He walked towards her with his hand stretched out trying to calm her, though it did little good as the action of him approaching her caused Kagome to flinch snapping her out of the frozen state. Silent tears began to fall from her face and she ran in the opposite direction, memories flooding her mind as she went. 'No, no, no, no, NO!' She screamed in her head as she want Kagome didn't stop as she ran, that is until an arm reached out to stop her. Startled she struggled against the person. "Let go of me! Let GO!"

"Kagome, Kagome stop please it's just me." Came a soft calming voice. "Just calm down, what happened?" Kagome slowly opened her tear filled eyes and looked up into the brown eyes of her best friend.

"Sango?" She gasped out as she leaned into her BFF's shoulder and cried. Sango embraced her friend as she attempted to calm her.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

After the jewel was shattered and Kagome gone Inuyasha ran off himself it had been a little over a hundred years since the existence of demons was widely known and he was well aware of what could happen if humans regained that knowledge. He ran back to the warehouse where he hid, just in case anyone followed him.

It wasn't long before Kagura came in, her normally calm aura was completely distraught. Her eyes no longer an emotionless as fear was evident in them, but that didn't matter, what mattered was what she said when she approached Inuyasha. "Naraku is going to over run this world by opening the gate to the Demon World."

.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six - Know Thy Enemy**

Inuyasha fell to the floor in front of Kagura. "What?" He asked to make sure that he had heard correctly.

"Naraku is going to over run this world by opening the gate to the Demon World."

"That's what I thought you said." He looked up at the wind demon. "How, how is that even possible? The worlds are supposed to remain separate."

" 'Supposed to' being the key phrase in that sentence. Naraku has been planning this for sometime as some sort of revenge for what happened to him when the gate between the two worlds closed. Though I think it has more to do with him being a power hungry tyrant."

"Yeah that could be it. Though I couldn't imagine what could have possibly been so bad that he'd want to do that."

"This coming from the boy who thought that hundreds of lives was an equal exchange for one." Inuyasha looked to the ground ashamed of what he had done; through he had admitted to himself that what he did was wrong and that he wouldn't continue, hearing what he did from someone else drove the knife of regret and guilt deeper into his chest. "Well if you really want to know what happened I am aware of some of the details"

"Good, I wanna know. I have been on his side to long hopefully stopping him will take some of the guilt of what I've done away." He said lowly, Kagura just sighed.

"Well it was about three millenniums back when the gate was still open that Naraku first came through to the human world. From what I hear it was nothing unusual at first, demons crossed over back and fourth all the time back then...

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Starts_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

_(A/N I am unsure what exactly I want to put here but it is important in reviling why Naraku does what he does and his plans)_

_The young adult demon passed through the 'door' for the first time in his life. What he saw was more then what he'd thought it would be. Looking around he smiled in glee as he took in the green meadows, full and enormous trees along with the many animals, including humans in his eyes, yes this would certainly make a good home for him and his clan. The dark haired demon traveled around for three human years till he finally came across the area that he believed was the best spot for his own. Though before he brought over his own clan he'd have a little cleaning up to do first, mainly in the department of clearing out the filth that were currently occupying the spot. And so he set forth to do so._

_ He attempted first to get rid of them on his own but a few of the older women there seemed to have a way to block his abilities and in some cases even harm him. Not one for giving up he crossed back through the door and returned with what would amount to a small army. He had promised then a place in the village he was going to create if they aided in riding the area on the humans, they agreed. Though even they weren't enough as other priestesses, as he had learned, came from neighboring villages to aid in the protection of there own kind. Furious at once again being prevented from gaining the land that he deemed as his he went to a witch in the hum an realm for a way to open up the 'door' wider to allow the higher ranked and stronger demons through._

_ When the humans heard of this the band together to stop him and seal up the door. Though they didn't expect other demons fight against the humans as well, despite the fact that up until that point they had lived together in peace. The battle lasted longer then what was expected and in the end the priestesses were able to not only seal the 'door' permanently but also seal away the dark-haired demons powers on the other-side. Cursing at them all he void that he would find away to destroy them all and open the door back up resulting in the take over of the entire human realm._

_ Nearly half a millennium later he found his answer. By killing as well as sealing the souls of priestesses within the jewels know as Shikon jewel would eventually give him the power to unlock the door and finally gain the control he had been searching for. _

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Ends_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

"Damn." Inuyasha muttered as Kagura finished. I never would have thought that was how the two worlds got cut off from the other.

"Not to mention," Kagura started. "All those demons that have been sealed back for so long will most likely take revenge on humanity for what happened to them.

"But the people who sealed them away are long gone."

"Do you really think they are going to care." Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back against a stack of boxes in the warehouse.

"We need to stop him, but I don't see how. Neither of us have any kind of spiritual power to get rid of him with."

"True but all the women that Naraku has ordered you too take care of do."

"And how is that going to help us, they are all dead." Inuyasha spat, he couldn't see how bringing that up would help any.

"Really? So then you were able to hack off the Tama girl then?" Kagura smirked as realization hit Inuyasha and he jumped to his feet.

"We need Kikyo." He ran for the door, Kagura following closely behind.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Kagome sat on her bed quietly with her legs drawn up against her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. _'All this time with him, letting him get close to me, and he was the one the murdered my mother, he was the one after Kikyo's life how could I be so stupid.'_ Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought over the last few weeks with Inuyasha. Things had been going good. He seemed to be someone she felt she could trust and she told him so much. _'He was probably laughing behind my back the whole time.'_ Kagome looked to the picture on her nightstand. The shining smile of her mother greeted her eyes and she suddenly couldn't stay there right then. Gathering up her bow and quiver of arrows that she kept under her bed she left for the gym, which happened to have a targeting range, in the city it wasn't far so she decided to walk.

The nigh air was cool against her skin and Kagome found herself wishing that she had brought a thick coat. Though she didn't worry about it to much the gym wasn't far now and she would just call to be picked up later. In the dark though she couldn't see very well and as she speed up to get out of the cold she ran directly into someone causing her to fall back.

"I am sorry." She exclaimed as she started to get up. "Really I sho..." She was caught off guard by the mans eyes as she looked up at him. Her blue eyes widened as they were meet with the color of fresh blood surrounding the mans pupil.

"Don't worry about it." The next thing Kagome knew was the sharp pain that shot down her spine and something struck her neck before all went black.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Inuyasha and Kagura were halfway to the Tama residence when they were blocked in path by a small boy clad in white. "Well Kagura," He said as he stepped forwards, a large spear gripped in his small hands. "Naraku isn't going to be very pleased to find out about your betrayal. Not that I care, I know finally have a reason to knock off that lovely head of yours.

.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven - Last Chance for Trust**

Hakudoushi launched forwards at Kagura, the blade on the end of his spear glowing a menacing purple, she was able to dodge but that didn't do her much good as she knew that he wouldn't have missed her if he was actually trying. Meaning that e was toying with her and knew she had no means of attack.

Luckily for her though despite Inuyasha's rushed exit back at his old apartment he still managed to grab the sword that he had used for years serving Naraku, and now he was using it to defend then from the old tyrants spawn. "There's no way you can win." Hakudoushi said as he not only dodge but managed to get a few struck in on Inuyasha. "I know all your move, And I know how to best them." As if to prove his point he he block and repelled another attack along with sending one of his own. The force knocked Inuyasha back into a small cramped alleyway where Hakudoushi followed.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Kikyo looked around their neighborhood frantically trying to locate her sister. In the air she could feel the demonic aura of demons fighting and was afraid that Kagome was caught up in it somehow do to her finding out recently about demons and the fact that the boy she thought she may have loved turned out to be the man giving her nightmares since she was a small child.

Kagome wasn't around anywhere, worried, Kikyo speed off in the direction of the demonic aura with her bow and quiver.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hakudoushi kicked Inuyasha out of the small cramped alleyway and back into the streets and continuing his assault giving Inuyasha no time to gain an upper hand.

Kagura, on the other hand, was going through her reservoir of spells that she kept hidden in the back of her mind. Though Kagura was considered a full demon her mother was essentially a human, a witch, and therefore adding extra strength to her human side making Kagura appear as if she was full. Right now though she was busy with cursing herself for not practicing them more since she had once thought that the magic of a human would do her no good.

After struggling to remember one spell, a paralysis spell, for what seemed like hours later, though had only been ten or so minutes, she finally recalled it. Stretching out her fingers in the direction of Hakudoushi and Inuyasha she began muttering the incantation under her breath.

"Inuyasha." She called out as she came to the end of the incantation. Getting the hint he headed off in her direction, the white-haired demon closing in on him. As the reached her she let the final words go and Inuyasha dropped to the ground getting out of the way of the light shooting off from her finger tips, Hakudoushi wasn't so lucky as it hit him square in the chest knocking him back.

"That was useful." Inuyasha said as he turned his head to Kagura but worry quickly became apparent on his face as he saw Kagura collapse. He rushed over to her.

"Now I remember why I never practiced." Her breathing was labored and she barely seemed able to hold herself above the ground. "Naraku's mark doesn't like human magic." Kagura bent her head down and blood began to flow from her mouth.

"Kagura, what's wrong, what can I do."

"Don't worry. I'll heal."

"Not if I can help it." The two looked over at the sound of the voice and once again Hakudoushi was heading for them. His eyes now glowing red with anger as he approached.

"That was supposed to paralyze him." Kagura muttered out just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha got to his feet and held up his blade to Hakudoushi who simply laughed.

"Haven't you learned. You have nothing against me." He causally walked up to the two half-demons with a sneer crossing his face. As Inuyasha prepared for the attack his eyes widened. Curious Hakudoushi turned to see what Inuyasha was looking at. Unfortunately for him doing to gave a clear path to his heart and a arrow shot through the air into his chest. His body began to dissolve instantly upon contact. "No no!" He frantically called out over and over as he attempted to rid himself of the arrow but with no such luck.

"Hey thanks." Inuyasha said as he noticed Kikyo coming towards them. "Really I..." He stopped and his eyes widened as Kikyo drew another arrow from the quiver on her back.

"Tell me demon." She pulled back on the arrow and bow string. "Where is my sister."

"What are yo..."

"WHERE IS KAGOME!"

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Blue eyes opened slowly in a darkened room. Slowly looking from side to side. 'Where am I?" She questioned herself. "Hey." She called out but no one answered. She sighed but became more alert as the sound of approaching footsteps reached her ears.

"Hello. You are Kagome Higurashi. Correct." Kagome looked up and froze at the sight of the man from earlier. "Though it doesn't matter really. You won't be yourself for much longer." Scared out of her mind Kagome tried to get away but was unable to as she found that both her arms and legs were bound to what felt like a wooded table.

"Let me go!" She screamed out. He held something in his hand and was bring it closer to her forehead. "No!" Kagome yelled out as a hot burning sensation erupted throughout her body as what ever it was he held was being pressed into her skull.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"I don't want to have to ask again. Where is Kagome?" Her words held a lot of poison and hatred on them.

"And as I have told you I don't know. I was actually coming to look for you. There is a dem..."

"Lies." Kikyo released her arrow and it flew past the two demons heads. "That was a warning. Next one's in your heart." She pulled another arrow back preparing to fire once more. Kagura weakly stepped up in front of Inuyasha to block any shot that may come his way.

"As we have told you. We don't know where your sister is, but if you aid us we will do so in return. I am sure what we are trying to accomplish will be beneficial to not only you, but your kind as well.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Trust us or don't, though I believe you will find our words true enough either way." The three stood in silence for a bit, Kikyo staring at the half-breeds as they stared right back at her. Each awaiting to see what it is the other would do.

"I.." Kikyo stopped in her sentence suddenly as she whipped her head around. From one of the side streets footsteps could be heard. All three of them turned to face the oncoming intruder and dropped there guard as they finally saw the face of the person approaching. "Kagome." Kikyo said in a happy voice as she started to dash towards her sister.

"Wait."Inuyasha called out. "There's something not right about her." And sure enough there was. In the center of her forehead what looked like a backwards 6 glowed an eerie red, but by the time Kikyo stopped and noticed Kagome already had her arrow drawn and ready to fire.

_'Now'_ Whispered a voice in the back of her head and Kagome released the arrow aimed at her elder sister's heart.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight – Death to All Opposed**

As Kagome released the arrow Inuyasha jumped back into action and effectively push Kikyo out of the way of the spirit infused arrow. "See told ya there was something wrong with her." Kikyo merely pushed him off of her and got to her feet just in time to dodge another one of her sister's arrows.

"Kagome what is wrong with you? What happened?" The only reply was in the form of yet another arrow whizzing by her head.

"It's Naraku." Kagura called out to the young priestess "He must have gotten a hold of her and has now placed him under a control." This time the attack went for Kagura though it never hit as Inuyasha took a defensive stance in front of her and sliced the arrow as it came.

"Just concentrate on healing your wounds from that attack on Hakudoushi earlier. Leave the fighting to me and the bit...Priestess." He looked over at said priestess as she sent him a death glare while attempting to snap Kagome out of Naraku's hold.

_'Get that half-demon bitch now._' Naraku's voice commanded inside Kagome Her body obeyed instantly and headed for Kagura.

_'I am not going to just sit back and allow myself and others to be killed without at the very least attempting to fight back.'_ Kagura told herself as she got to her feet. By this time Inuyasha was engaged in a hand to hand fight with Kagome, but proved useless as he only knew how to fight to kill, not incapacitate.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"This is getting nowhere." Naraku growled as he watched the fight through Kanna's ever present mirror. "All I need are two more. Just two more priestess souls and I would be able to open the door, but those two decided to betray me before I am able to accomplish my task." He muttered some obscure things under his breath before turning his rage filled eyes back on the mirror. "I think it's time I deal with them personally." Naraku stormed out leave Kanna alone in the dark apartment.

"Hakudoushi." She mummered softly into the air. A single tear fell from her eye.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The fight continued for quite a bit. The strength that Kagome exhibited surprised all three of them, though they knew it was not her own. Once again Kagura was able to move freely on her own, though she chose to stay put behind a fairly large tree as she prepared another paralysis spell. It may not have worked on Hakudoushi, but he was a full-demon, Kagome was not. Kikyo and Inuyasha seemed to be able to keep her occupied while Kagura recited the same incantation from earlier.

"So demon." Kikyo started as she and Inuyasha fought side-by-side against Kagome. "What is it that you were looking for me for?"

"Is this really the best time?" He yelled as he caught and snapped on of the arrows flying towards him. He looked at Kikyo quickly to see if she was serious about telling her now, she was. "There is a strong demon trying to unleash the demon world upon the human realm. We want to stop him."

"By any chance is it that Naraku that the other mutt spoke of you is possessing my sister."

"It is." Inuyasha replied.

"Consider him dead." Was all that Kikyo said as she turned her full attention back on Kagome.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

It took a bit because of her previous injuries but Kagura was finished with the incantation and called the other two over to her. They lead Kagome to her and she let the spell fly, fortunately doing the job this time knocking Kagome motionless as the spell hit her directly on her forehead.

Claps could be heard echoing through a nearby alleyway. "Congratulation Kagura for final mastering one of your mothers spells." Naraku came forth with a twisted smile adorning his face. "But not soon enough I am afraid." Within a flash he was gone and reappear merely inches from Kagura's face. "And now here's your reward." Before Inuyasha could fight him off, Naraku slammed his palm _through_ Kagura's chest. She gasped as she felt his clench her still beating heart within her chest. Slowly he pulled on it and managed to drag it out of her still beating and attached, before crushing it in his hand as she watched her own heart stop.

He turned to Inuyasha. "That is the fate of all who oppose ME." His smile twisted even more. "Now it is your turn."

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. At first everything was a blur and all she could go on to know that she was still alive was the massive headache. 'What the hell happened?' Suddenly images of red eyes and arrows heading towards Kikyo came to mind. Kagome gasped and forced her eyes to open more, and for her mind to clear. Once done she took quick look around. To one side of the street lay motionless a woman in a bright red and white kimono. Panic struck through her as she was certain that it was Kikyo, but she sighed in slight relief when she saw her sister and...Inuyasha. Again she panicked. Despite all that she felt for him over the last little while he had been the one to hurt her so much over the years with constant nightmares of her mother's death.

She shook her head as she got a better look at the situation and noticed that her sister and Inuyasha were fighting together, against another person which she now recognized as the person who kidnapped, hurt her, and made her attack Kikyo. Anger rose in her as she quickly grabbed the last arrow she had and shot the in the direction of the dark-haired man. "Die!" She yelled out as she let the final arrow fly.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Naraku saw the arrow coming and was easily able to get out of the way. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha looked over and smiled as they saw Kagome standing there with her hand still gripping tightly to the bow. Though they weren't able to stay like that for long as Naraku attacked them once more using insanely long tentacles that come from out of his stomach. The two got out of the way of his attack but Naraku seemed to be able to divert his attacks in multiple directions and managed to stick the both, though it was not fatal it did knock them both to the ground.

Kagome stood there wide-eyed not knowing what to do. She hated feeling helpless but this was completely out of her norm, nor did she even have the faintest idea on what was going on. So without thinking she ran over to her sister right in the middle of the fight and attempted to block any more attack coming towards Kikyo.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine – Sealing the Demon/Farewell/ The End**

Battered and bruised Kagome fell to the ground, she didn't know how long they had been out there fighting by the position of the moon she'd say it was around midnight now. Finding the other two with her eyes she saw that they were just as beat up as she was, if not more, yet they were still in the fight, which has only been increasingly difficult. Not even twenty minutes ago they had thought that they'd won, seeing as Naraku's head was no longer attached to his body, but they had been wrong. His head some how turned into mulch and seeped into the ground as his body began to morph taking on another shape. And now they were fighting a giant hairy brown spider. Thing is despite Kikyo's nearly fearless attitude there was one thing, aside from losing her family, that she was scared of and that was spiders. Though unlike Kagome, Kikyo faced her fears head on it was one of the many qualities in her sister that Kagome admired. Yet here she was standing there thinking about how brave her sister was while she was currently safe.

"No no no, you stupid girl, you should fight with them instead of just standing here like an...AHHHH" She screamed as the spider shot was looked like a large needle at her from it's behind. Inuyasha was fast though and managed to get Kagome out of the way. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough and he felt the sting of the attack as it pierced through his arm, including the bone.

"AHHH...Dammit...HELL." He yelled out as he landed firmly the ground and let go of Kagome so he could pull the large weapon from his arm.

"I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry."

"Will you shut up. It's not your fault. Though you shouldn't have just been standing there like an idiot." He winced as he started to pull more on the needle. "Look I made a promise to myself that I would protect you. So don't go saying you're sorry alright." A faint blushed crossed Kagome's face as she heard this.

"Look Out, Move." The two looked and dodged before running over to the alleyway that Kikyo was standing near. The opening looked to small for the large demon so they figured it was safe.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Once they were all in, even if Naraku knew they were there and he did as the could still see him tring to get them from where he was, the relaxed slightly and Kikyo pulled them close. "I may have a way that will seal him up for good. But I need a little time to prepare it, can you two distract him, and injure him if possible while I prepare it."

"What do you think we have been doing all night. To be honest I figured you humans would have long since passed out from this." The two girls sent him twin glares and he shut up before heading back out to fight. Kagome followed him but was pulled back by her sister as she reached the exit.

"Kagome I need to tell you something."

"Yes."

"Look after Keade will you."

"What?" Kagome gave her a confused look.

\ "Nothing comes cheap and sealing away a demon that strong won't either. In order to save everyone someone must go."

"What are you...No. No I won't let you do that. You can..."

"I must. One life is nothing to the amount of people it will save. Kagome Good-bye." Tears started to filler her eyes as Kikyo handed over her quiver of arrows, save for one, to Kagome and motioned for her to aid Inuyasha so she did taking another look at Kikyo as she left.

"Bye."

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Inuyasha and Kagome worked well together once they figured out the other style of fighting. Kagome, despite never knowing, had some power that priestesses have and because of it, mixed in with one of Inuyasha attacks, they were able to actually damage the oversized pest that was trying to kill them.

Though they weren't the only ones causing damage as Inuyasha seemed to insisted on being Kagome's shield every-time Naraku tried to attack her. After nearly an hour Kikyo came out onto their small battle field. In her hand something seemed to glow. She whispered words as she walk towards the center of all of them. She opened her hands a spoke louder as many small brown beads glowed and floated in front of her.

_'No.'_ Naraku panicked._ 'Not again I refuse to be sealed again.'_ His next attack went straight for Kikyo in his attack but as he struck down Inuyasha got in the way and received the attack full force through his chest.

"NO!" He heard Kagome cry out as he fell.

Kikyo finished what it was she was saying and the beads took off surrounding both her and Naraku in a ring of light. Kikyo looked once more at Kagome and smiled as the light engulfed them both.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha as he lay on the ground. She knelt beside him and shifted his head onto her lap. Using one of her hand she moved his shirt up so that she could take a look at his wound, but there was only a whole, where the should be blood there was not and for some reason Inuyasha's body seemed to take on a slight glow and his skin began to shimmer. "Kagome." He whispered out as he used his uninjured hand to caress her face. I...I am sorry for everything I've put you through for so long."

"Inuyasha just stay quite please. I'll get you help just, you need to..." He placed a finger over her lips as tears continued to stream down her face.

"No Kagome, it's my time." Inuyasha laughed lightly but even that hurt him and he clutched his broken chest.

"It has long since been my time to go, but I don't regret my extended stay, at least this way I meet you." His eyes began to flutter closed and Kagome panicked.

"No, NO Inuyasha don't go. Please I need you. Don't go please I...I love...you...Inuyasha." She whispered the last part out as more tears fell onto Inuyasha as he lay in her arms. Where her tears hit his body began to fall apart. Shimmering pieces floated upwards into the clouds. "Inuyasha." His eyes finally shut and his skin got cold. "Inuyasha." She said a little louder. His body was nearly translucent and it was almost if no weight was on her at all. "INUYASHA!" She cried out as loud as she could pulling her arms around her from where he had just been seconds ago. Her face completely covered in tears now and they continued to fall.

She looked up to the sky, as if to ask why he was taken from her so soon, but when she looked Kagome saw more then just clouds and a blue sky. A faded image of a pale woman with long dark hair, dressed in a traditional Japanese gown sat off to the side and the face of a young boy smiled at her. His eyes the most beautiful violet ever and his long dark hair framed his rounded face. "Inuyasha." She called out softly once more. He smiled wider and mouthed to her words that made her heart leap before running over and embarrassing the woman as the too faded away completely.

Kagome sat there for a while longer. The words he had silently spoken to her ran through her head over and over. "I Love You."

.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"The end." A pale-skinned brunet shut the laptop and pushed it into the center on the Library table.

"The end? That's it?" Her friend questioned.

"Yup." The brunet folded her arms behind her head as she sang a little tune in her head.

"But Rose."

"But what? Lynn." Roes' friend hit her playfully on the arm as she fake glared at her.

"You said this was supposed to be a romance. Isn't that what we agreed upon?"

"And it was. They were in love in the end where they not."

"Yeah but you can't kill the main character. You just can't." Lynn pouted.

"You obviously have never read Shakespeare have you?" Rose looked at her BFF questioningly.

"I have but that's different. Our goal was Angst and ROMANCE. Not Angst, and Tragedy."

\ "Its only a tragedy if it was a tragic flaw that ended the characters life. This was not." Lynn pouted some more ang crossed her arms over her chest.

"I still say that it should have had more romance in it."

"And I say," She paused and looked at the clock on the wall. "That it is time for class and I can't afford to be late for another one of Ulch's classes." Rose picked up her laptop and headed for the library door.

"Hey wait yup." Lynn called behind her and quickly snatched up her books and followed Rose out.

.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Alright thats it. Please Review I it inspires me to write more. Oh and sorry for any and all spelling mistakes. I did go over it but I seemed to have missed some.

-Rose


End file.
